The Bittersweet Music of Love
by ameil159
Summary: "My life is falling apart, and I can't do anything about it. Or so I thought."
1. Tears of Betrayal

"Please Gumi," His bright blue eyes were full of guilt, and I almost couldn't help yet slightly pity him. Well, almost. My fingers leapt down over to my left hand, and brushed over the ring that symbolized the promise he made to me. The one that he broke.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you Gakupo." My voice was still slightly shaky, even though it had been way over an hour since I found out. The breeze coming onto the balcony was proboaly colder than it would've been. Gakupo seemed to get where this was leading to.

"I swear that it meant nothing," he pleaded, trying to reach for my hand, but I pulled it away before he could. "Please, I promise that it will never happen again. Just let me make it up to you."

"You know that I can't. You cheated on me, and that's that." I sighed slightly, and finally pulled off what felt like just a pebble off of my ring. "I just want to pack up my things, and see if I can find a place to crash for the night." Gakupo nodded sadly, and held out his hand for the rejected ring.

"I'll drive you wherever you to go when you're ready." Gakupo got up, and opened the balcony door for me. Gakupo's studio apartment was just the same as it was when I came home. The bed sheets and blankets were in a heaped mess, and that pink-haired bitch's bra was still lying on the floor. To be honest, I didn't have that much stuff at Gakupo's apartment, but it took a while to track down every little thing.

"Where's my guitar?" I asked, slamming the lid down on my suitcase. "It was over by the closet, the last time I was here."

"Right here," Gakupo handed me the worn vinal case that housed my second main source of income. "So you ready to go then?"

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged. "Can you take me to Rin and Miku's?"

"Yeah, of course." The walk down to the apartment entrance, was pretty uneventful, except when Gakupo's downstairs neighbor Mrs. Hollbeck glared daggers at Gakupo while climbing up the stairs with her groceries.

"You deserve better than him honey," she whispered in my ear. I smiled slightly, as she gave me a little wave goodbye.

"You sure you don't want to spent the night?" Gakupo said, unlocking the door of his car.

"Yeah, I'm sure." New York City was always beautiful at night. Well, at least in my opinion. The lights shown more brightly than anything, and they always seemed to cheer me up no matter what. The creaky engine of Gakupo's crappy car moaned as Gakupo drove down the road, but I wasn't really paying attention to anything other than the fact that I could see my life falling apart before my eyes, with every single cog and spring falling out completely. I'm twenty-three years old, with student loan debt up to my eyeballs for a college degree I'm not even using. Check to the broken off engagement.

"Unless you have a really good reason to be here, please go away it's two o'clock in the morning." Miku's voice sounded groggy, and slightly annoyed, making me feel even more guilty for imposing on them.

"Hi Miku, its Gumi," I spoke into the intercom, pressing the number 213 doorbell.

"What's wrong?" All annoyance in Miku's voice completely vanished, replaced by concern. "What are you doing here so late?"

"It's a long story," I sighed. "I really hate to be a burden, but is it okay if I stay the night?"

"Yeah, of course," There was a loud buzzing sound following her response. "You can go in, I unlocked it."

The two flights of stairs I had to climb up felt like complete hell. I was still wearing the heels I was wearing for my show, and my feet felt like they were about to fall off completely by the time I reached the room. I barely had time to knock on the door before Miku engulfed me in a huge hug.

"I'm really okay," I tried telling her. "I just need a place to crash for the night."

"No you're not," Miku let go of me, and brushed her aqua bangs out of her eyes to inspect me better. "Your eyes are red, you've been crying, and you're going to tell me why." Ignoring my protest, Miku took my luggauge from me and pushed me into the apartment. I honestly don't know how Rin and Miku were able to afford such a nice place with Miku taking nursing classes by day and working as a projectionist by night, and with Rin student teaching. I didn't really feel like thinking about it right now though, and I barely made it to the loveseat below one of the large windows in the living area before completely. A few minutes later, Miku came back with a disgruntled groggy Rin, and a mug of herbal tea which she then thrusted into my hands.

"Just tell us everything," Miku said calmly. "What exactly happened?"


	2. Blue isn't just for Sadness

"Really?" Rin raised her eyebrow skeptically, frowning. "That's seriously all that happened?"

"Yes," I said trying to sound confidant, but my eyes couldn't leave my empty mug. "We had a fight, and we broke up that's it." Rin whispered something in Miku's ear that made Miku sigh and whisper something back."

"Gumi," Miku said. It sounded like she was talking to a hysterical five year old instead of a grown woman. "You and Gakupo were engaged. If you broke up because of a fight, then it had to be one hell of a fight. I know you won't be able to get through this if you don't talk about what happened."

"Fine," I sighed looking up at Miku and Gumi. "You remember that girl Gakupo used to like before he dated me?"

"Yeah, wasn't it that barista Luka?" Rin said. "She always puts too much crap in my coffee."

"That's beside the point," Miku interrupted.

"Well anyway," I continued. "I just had one of my worst shows I've ever had. I barely got any tips, my voice cracked in the middle of my second song, and the bar owner told me that I'm not bringing in enough customers, and that he's canceling my contract."

"So where does Luka tie in with all of this?" Miku asked this wearily, as if she knew what I was about to say.

"Well, when I got back to Gakupo's apartment, I was feeling pretty low and I would've just loved to just crash without having to worry about anything. But when I walked in, I found Gakupo and Luka. Having sex."

"Oh my god," Miku said quietly. "Are you okay Gumi?"

"To be honest, no." I tried to smile, but I could sense the tears that were about to come. "I really should've figured this out a long time ago. Gakupo and I have been drifting apart for a while, and he's been more secretive since about October, which is when he said the affair started."

"He's been keeping this up for a month?" Rin seemed disgusted, but slightly impressed at the same time. "I'm surprised he could do it, but he's still a damn pig."

"So after that you broke it off?" Miku said after flicking Rin with annoyance.

"Yeah, I told him that I couldn't trust him anymore, and that I couldn't marry him with this hanging over my head."

"I think you made the right choice," Miku smiled sweetly, standing up. "You can have my room, I'll just crash on the sofa."

"No, I'm fine with the couch," I said, but Miku just waved her hand in refusal.

"Go." She said pointing at her door. "I have an extra pair of PJs in my top draw, they might be a little big on you, but not by too much."

"Thanks Miku." Miku smiled at me sleepily as I turned the corner of the hallway into Miku's room. I found the pajamas exactly where she said they were, and I just had to smirk at just how predictable Miku was. The pajamas happened to be a matching tank top and shorts set with little kittens playing on the soft, baby blue material.

"Figures," I said softly, throwing myself on top of Miku's moon and star patterned comforter face first. I must've fallen asleep almost immediately, because I didn't quite remember getting under the covers, or even rolling over to my back.

"Hey wake up!" Sunlight was streaming from the window above Miku's bed, and Rin was standing over me impatiently holding a breakfast tray.

"Oh, hey." I was barely able to get up and rub my eyes before Rin thrust it into my arms. "What time is it?"

"Not quite eleven," Rin said, glancing at her watch.

"Eleven?" I repeated franticly. "I have to be at work in an hour!" I had to literally gulp down everything on the tray. I really couldn't taste much, but it was Rin's cooking after all so I wasn't really complaining.

"Eat much?" Rin said raising her eyebrow taking a sip of her preferred black coffee. "I gotta head out now. I've got class in a couple of hours." I nodded briefly before washing everything down with the glass of orange juice.

"Okay thanks!" I waved frantically as Rin walked out the door. I searched feverishly in my suitcase for the pumpkin orange dress and apron that I had to wear for my job. Damn it. Wrinkled. It didn't matter though, hopefully nobody would notice.

I was able to finish getting ready in about five minutes, and I was even at the diner with a couple minutes to spare.

"Hey Gumi!" The hostess Meiko waved at me with her arm full of menus. "You excited for another fun day of work?"

"Yeah no," I said smirking. "What table have I got today?"

"Uh, seven," Meiko said looking at a chart on the wall. "I think there's someone waiting there right now."

"Okay, got it." Working as a waitress wasn't my dream job, but before I can get a better one, it's alright. Mike's Good eats is kind of like a retro style diner, with burgers and shakes and stuff like that, with all the employees wearing 50s style uniforms in candy colors. When I got to table seven, only one person was actually sitting there.

"Hi I'm Gumi, and I'll be your server this afternoon," I must've repeated that line a thousand times, but the guy sitting at the table didn't seem to mind. His longish blue hair curtained his genuine smile nicely, and his even bluer eyes twinkled kindly.

"Hi Gumi," He said smiling. "I'll have a hot fudge sundae with strawberries and peanuts please."

"Bit of a sweet-tooth, huh?" I smiled, scribbling the order down in my notebook.

"Yeah, I love ice cream," he laughed. "I eat so much that my friends always say that I ought to weigh about five hundred lbs." He was wearing a loose sweatshirt, but I could tell that he defiantly wasn't fat.

"I'll bring that right out for you," I said smiling. It was kind of a slow day, so the ice cream freezer wasn't being used at the moment.

"Hey Gumi!" Just as I was finishing up the sundae, I saw Rin's twin brother Len smiling at me form the counter. "Rin told me everything," he said more quietly leaning in closer to me. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm okay," I smiled, even though I felt like I was falling apart bit by bit. "I really am, but thanks for asking. By the way, how are things going with Al?" I asked the question half-heartedly,

"Don't even get me started on that," Len rolled his eyes. "He told me that he wasn't into me anymore, and that he was going to try girls again. And you won't guess what happened next.

"What?" I said, trying to sound interested while putting a cherry on top of the mound of whipped cream.

"The next week, I saw him hitting on some guy at a gay bar," Len lifted his arms in disgust, and looked slightly annoyed when I didn't catch on.

"Oh yeah, that's terrible. Hey Len, I'm really busy right now, I'm sorry but I really can't talk right now." Len shrugged, still looking annoyed but a little less.

"When you're done I'll take a banana milkshake," He yelled as I walked away.

"Yeah, just wait a minute," I said.

"Thanks," My customer said, taking the sundae. "Hey, you even made a little smiley face with the peanuts! That's really cute." I laughed a little, but at least it was a real laugh this time instead of just pretending that I was actually doing okay.

"Yeah, I get bored working in a diner all the time so I have to do things to keep myself occupied." He started to eat his sundae, and I felt weird about staying there standing awkwardly but I didn't want to leave for some reason.

"Oh hey," Just as I was shuffling away slowly, the guy put down his spoon and looked at me blushing slightly. "So uh, I sort of lost my phone number. Can I maybe borrow yours?"

"Really?" I said cracking up at his embarrassment. "That's the worst pick-up line I've ever heard." I immediately covered my mouth with my hand in horror, as I realized that I let loose my horrific snorts. "Please just ignore that," I said quietly.

"Come on, I think it's really cute. I'm Kaito by the way." Kaito held out his hand, and I tool it shaking it firmly. His hands felt slightly rough, but they still had some sort of softness in them. "So about that number?"

"Okay," I smiled slightly, ripping one of the pages out of my notebook and writing my cell number on it. "Just never use that pick-up line again. Okay?"

"Deal," Kaito said. "It was from my friend, I don't know what he was thinking."

The day passed normally after Kaito finished his sundae, and paid his bill. Guys tried to hit on me, kids screamed at their parents for no particular reason, and people sent their food back because "The bread was a little too toasted." But for some reason, at the end of the day when I got off at nine I didn't need an extra large coffee to keep myself from falling asleep. Even Rin noticed.

"Why are you so alive-looking?" She said over her plate of greasy, reheated Chinese food and mound of textbooks.

"I don't know," I shrugged taking off my shoes and apron. "You got any of that left?"

"Nah, this is the last." Rin's blonde hair was usually neatly tied back with a ribbon, but now it was in a messy ponytail, which meant cram-time.

"By the way my parents called me earlier today," I sat down next to Rin, who was currently feverishly highlighting something while shoveling noodles in her mouth. "They told me that they think it was my own fault that Gakupo cheated on me, and that I'm throwing my life away for trying to pursue a career in music."

"My parents disowned Len for being gay, and every month when they call me, the first thing that comes out of their mouth is 'Is it just the phone, or do you sound fatter?'" Rin didn't even look up. "I think I win this one." I didn't really say anything after that. I changed into my pajamas, and just sat on the couch until Rin swore loudly, ate a pint of orange sherbet, and went to bed.

"Goodnight," I called after her after the door slammed, but there wasn't a response. I checked my phone a couple of times for any messages from Kaito, but there weren't any. I felt somewhat disappointed, but I didn't know why. Maybe it was just his inability to talk to someone for five minutes without embarrassing himself, or just his goofy grin. Or maybe it was something else


	3. Seeing Pink

"Come on girl, let's go out and party!" Without stopping my guitar practice, I looked up to see Miku and Rin in tight sparkly dresses with Miku looking excited, and Rin looking as though she were being dragged along without choice. "Now stop with the strumming and get your dancing demon on!"

"Sorry Miku, but I don't really feel like partying or dancing right now." I put my guitar away, but I made no attempt to get up and change out of sweats. Miku's aqua pigtails seemed to droop with disappointment, but Rin looked as though she was going to murder me.

"There's also going to be alcohol," Rin said quickly. "There's nothing better than to wash away your troubles than with a boatload of booze." With Miku looking away, she mouthed at me 'You're not leaving me alone with her, I can't handle her when she's drunk.'

"Fine, I'll come," Miku squealed with delight before I could barely finish talking.

"I've got the perfect dress!" Miku ran off to her room, leaving an awkward silence between me and Rin.

"So you actually let her pick out a dress for you?" I gestured at the black wrap dress that was practically glued to her body, considering how tight it was.

"She didn't pick this out," Rin snorted as though this were obvious. "At first she wanted me to wear this sparkly baby-blue one, so we would sort of match. But I put my foot down, and threatened to burn it unless she let me wear something that I wanted to wear."

"Here it is!" Miku was back, and she had the same dress Rin was describing in her hand. "And don't say anything about it being too big, because it fit Rin and she's about the same size as you."

"Fine," I took the dress and grabbed the only pair of heels I owned from my suitcase, and slumped to the bathroom in defeat. 

Are you sure this is the place?" I had to yell over all the traffic, as I held on tightly to the hem of my dress. I didn't realize how short it was until I actually put it on, and I couldn't help but feel like a total slut wearing something that barely covered my butt. Now I'm actually glad that I'm so short.

"Yeah, this is Electro-Lights," We were currently in line for entrance, and it was almost our turn to head up to the bouncer.

"ID please," he said with little emotion, until he looked up. "Oh hey, Miku baby how're you doing?" Miku smiled, and winked at him. The process went quickly, and the bouncer soon then opened the door for us. "You and your friends are all clear."

"Who the hell was that?" Rin said once we were inside. Miku giggled slightly, blushing.

"Just one of my friends," She winked quite saucily, but it was hard to see with all the strobe-lights. "Hey let's get some drinks!" She dragged Rin and me towards the neon colored bar, which currently wasn't very crowded. "I'll have a strawberry daiquiri, and my friends will have-

"A Bud Light," Rin interrupted.

"And can I have a virgin pina colada please?" Rin raised her eyebrow at me.

"Really? Virgin?" She said as though she couldn't believe it.

"What? I don't want to need to have someone carry me home later tonight," I said in defense, but I was relieved when the drinks were ready and when Miku gave the bartender a wad of cash.

"Oh no," Miku said looking over at the dance-floor, but looking away immediately.

"What is it?" I said confused, but after whispering something frantically to Rin, Miku just waved me off.

"Nothing girl," She laughed. "Hey, let's do some shots!" After ordering a round of whiskey shots, Miku thrust one in my empty hand. "Okay let's drink on the count of three, one, two, three!" Instead of drinking from the shot glass, I instead poured it into my half-empty pina colada.

"Really, what's going on?" I glanced over at the dance-floor, and nearly dropped my glass. It was Gakupo and that pink-haired bitch, making-out in the middle of it."

"You okay, Gumi?" Miku said slightly scared.

"Give me those." I pointed at the tray of whiskey shots, and Rin pushed it towards me without saying anything. There were five shots left, and I drank them all in less than a minute.

I really can't remember very clearly what happened after that. I can slightly recall yelling at Luka, and trying to slap her, but missing and falling over instead. I think that I also saw a flash of blue, but I was so drunk that I couldn't quite tell if it was just my eyes playing tricks on me. I think somebody picked me up, but I figured that it was just Rin and Miku both supporting me. 

When I woke up, my head felt like someone was hitting it with a rubber mallet, and I didn't want to open my eyes. I rolled over, hoping to fall asleep again, but instead of pushing up against Miku and Rin's sofa, I rolled off of something onto a carpeted floor. Now I did open my eyes to find myself in an unknown bedroom, wearing an unknown pair of plaid pajamas. As someone knocked on the door, I jumped up in alarm as the handle was turned. But to my surprise, the person who opened the door was, Kaito.

"Hey," he said awkwardly. "Remember me?"

"Did we have sex?" I said before anything else.

"What, no I'd never do that." I sighed in relief as Kaito came in, and sat down on the floor next to me. "So last night, I was at Electro-Lights with a couple of my friends and I saw you lying on the floor yelling at some guy with purple hair and his girlfriend. I remembered you from the diner last week, and I told him that I was your friend, and he asked me to take you home."

"Oh god," I buried my face in my hands with embarrassment.

"What's wrong? You know him well or something?" Kaito said, slightly confused.

"His name's Gakapo and he's my ex-fiancé." Kaito went quiet suddenly. "His 'girlfriend' was the bitch he cheated on me with."

"Oh my god," Kaito said quietly. "I'm sorry, had no idea."

"And he claimed that it meant absolutely nothing, but now I know that that's a lie." I sighed, closing my eyes. "I knew deep down that our relationship would never work out in the end. He was my high school boyfriend, and we were going out for almost seven years when I finally broke it off."

"By the way, I wasn't the one who helped dress you. It was my roommate Piko, and he's gay." Kaito said this most likely to break the tension between us, but I didn't really mind. "They are my pajamas though, and this is my room."

"Sorry for taking over like this," I said. "I really don't like being a burden on anybody, and that's what I've obviously done."

"No, it's absolutely fine." Kaito waved me off with a small wave. "You've been through a lot lately, and you deserve to be a little selfish right now. But there is one thing you can do to make it up to me."

"What is it?" I asked, even though I thought I already knew the answer.

"Would you maybe like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" He asked, gritting his teeth for my answer.

"No, I'd love to have dinner with you." I smiled, as Kaito's face relaxed in relief.

"You want a ride home?" He asked. "I have your dress in my closet." 

"So is this you?" When Kaito said a ride home, I thought he meant a car but in fact it was a motorcycle that we were currently on.

"Yeah, thanks." I got off the bike and took off my helmet.

"So I'll pick you up here tomorrow, say six-thirty?" Kaito said, revving up his motor again.

"Yeah, sounds good." I said. "See you then!" I had to yell for Kaito to be able to hear me, but I'm sure he did because he waved as he rode off down the street.


	4. Confessions

"You sure I look okay?" I was standing in front of Rin's mirror, nervously spinning around to see my reflection.

"God for the last time, yes!" Rin yelled, after having put up with me for nearly an hour. "You look fine. Now go so I can watch Dexter." Rin was in her post-finals sweats, having taken them the other day. I never really wear skinny jeans, but I didn't want to wear a skirt or dress, thinking of Kaito's motorcycle.

"Sorry, I'll go now." Rin sighed in relief as she curled up on her bed with her laptop. "I'll be back at about eleven."

"Don't care," Rin said, barely paying attention. But I didn't notice, because at that point the doorbell rung.

"Who is it?" I said into the speaker after walking over to it.

"It's Kaito." I smiled, just because he sounded genuinely happy. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll be right down." I ran out the door and down the staircase until I got to the main door where I saw Kaito smiling through the glass.

"Hey, this is for you," Kaito blushed slightly, giving me a single white rose. "I would've gotten you red, but they were out."

"No, this is perfect, thank you." Kaito grinned broadly, and handed me the motorcycle helmet I wore before. "So where are we going?"

"Just this little Italian place by my apartment." As we were walking out the door, a gust of cool wind blew across my face. I wouldn't exactly call it unpleasant, which was slightly odd because normally I would've been bitching about it nonstop. "It's not much, but they have really good cordon bleu."

"That sounds nice." Kaito's motorcycle was parked right outside, the blue paint shining in the moonlight.

"Hold on tight." We were on the bike now, and my arms leapt around Kaito's waist as reflex, as Kaito revved up the engine. Riding it at night was much different than day. The lights of Manhattan whizzed by as we speed along down 5th Ave passing the blurs of ads and car lights that all just seemed to mesh together. Even though I was still terrified about the motorcycle, Kaito sure wasn't and seemed to know what he was doing.

"Here we are." Kaito parked on the curb of a little run-down restaurant with a peeling, painted sign reading 'Antonio's Bistro'. "I know it just looks like a hole in the wall place, but I swear it's good." The little bell on the door rang as we walked into a dimly-lit dining room with lots of worn tables and chairs. Surprisingly, most of them were occupied.

"I'll take your word for it. So what's good here?" I asked as the hostess sat us at a small table by the window.

"Like I said, the cordon bleu's good. But basically everything here is." The waiter came by with our drink orders, and a basket of breadsticks. "So what sounds good to you?" Kaito asked after the waiter walked away with our drink orders (sweet tea and a diet coke).

"Hey, they have carrot cake here?" I exclaimed, pointing at the menu.

"Yeah," Kaito was slightly confused, but he went with it. "You a fan?"

"It's basically my favorite thing in the world." I giggled a little bit, which made Kaito smile. "I could probably eat a whole one without blinking." I ordered something off the menu, but it wasn't really something I really loved. I think it was something like chicken parm.

"I'm the same with ice cream, especially chocolate." We small-talked a bit about friends, work and other things until our food came. Then for some reason, the conversation veered towards our exs.

"So how are you doing with your engagement break-off?" Kaito asked, twirling his linguini around his fork. "Gakupo really was a real asshole to you."

"To be honest, I'm really not doing that great." My food, though quite good wasn't really enough to keep my attention throughout the whole plateful, and I was picking at it before long. "I usually tell everyone that I am, but in reality I'm falling apart. I had to even stop going to Starbucks so that I could avoid Gakupo's new girlfriend. I thought that I could be strong, but I'm still the scaredy-cat who's too afraid to step out of her comfort zone for even a second." Without even me noticing, a few stray tears escaped from my eyes staining the corner of my napkin.

"Please don't cry," Kaito said sweetly, taking my hand in his. "If anyone should be upset it's that idiot ex-boyfriend of yours for letting such a sweet girl like you go." I tried to smile, but I'm pretty sure it came out looking like some serial killer.

"Don't say things you know aren't true," I said softly, looking down at my plate.

"Gumi, you're beautiful!" Kaito made me lift up my head so that he could look me in the eye. "Don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

The bill came after Kaito ordered me a slice of carrot cake. It was delicious, but I didn't really process it as I normally would've. I tried reaching for the check, but Kaito wouldn't hear of it.

"Don't worry about it," He smiled waving his hand away. "It's my treat." Kaito threw some crumpled bills on top of the table, and we left the restaurant. It was even colder outside now, and Kaito must've noticed as he took off his coat and held it out for me.

"No, you'll be freezing," I tried to argue, but Kaito's leather jacket was so warm that I found my arms just inching into the armholes.

"I'll be fine, but you look absolutely frigid." He tried to look nonchalant about, but a gust of wind caused him to violently shiver. The motorcycle ride back went by pretty quickly, almost too quickly. My arms were grasped around his chest tighter than I remembered, and I heard his pulse speed up considerably.

"We're here." Kaito pulled up to the curb next to Rin and Miku's apartment. "Oh no." This time, I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Hey Gumi." Damn it, Gakupo. Haven't you messed up my life enough already? "How're you doing?" The pink demon-span was there too, wearing something particularly skanky for the temperature.

"What the hell are you doing here asshole?" I spat into his face as soon as I could clumsily get off of the motorcycle. "I thought you had enough sense to stay the hell away from me." Ignoring that statement, Gakupo simply continued. And he was growing out his stupid purple hair.

"Well the other day at the club, you seemed really depressed and we just wanted to make sure that you were doing okay." The slut held out her freshly manicured hand.

"Hi, I'm Luka. It's so nice to finally meet you." I ignored the hand, and instead smirked while trying not to explode.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I have this policy where I don't come in physical contact with filthy whores." Luka looked offended, but it was hard to figure with her thick layer of make-up on.

"Excuse me?" She gasped. "What did you just call me?"

"A whore," I said as though talking to a toddler. "I called you that because some of the things you have decided to do, like sleeping with someone else's fiancé with knowledge of the relationship is what I consider to be whorish."

"Alright Gumi," Gakupo was starting to sound angry now. But I sure as hell didn't care. "I know that I hurt you, but you can't just go talking to my girlfriend like that."

"Hey, I think that we should all calm down now." Kaito had come hurdling off his bike, and stood between the two sides. "No good can ever come out of getting in a fight."

"You stay out of this!" Gakupo yelled at Kaito. "I didn't ask for you to get involved in this."

"Well you know what I think?" Luka interrupted. "I think that you're just a stupid, talentless, bitch who can't let go of what happened. Both Luka and Gakupo knew that Luka had taken it too far. I walked up slowly to Gakupo, close enough to whisper in his ear.

"If this is the person that you've become, then I 'm sorry that I ever agreed to spend the rest of my life with you." Gakupo look relieved at first, but soon after that was gone after I slapped him across the face. After that, my legs sort of collapsed and I would've fallen over if Kaito hadn't been able to catch me.

"Why don't I take you back to my place?" Kaito said to me. "I've got lots of space, and I think you could use a change of scenery."

"Yeah, that would be great." Once again, we were on his motorcycle. This time, the lights seemed blurry but it was probably because I was crying so much.

"So are you sure you don't want to sleep in a bed?" I was sitting on Kaito's sofa, wearing the pajamas I wore before. "I don't mind crashing on the couch."

"No, I don't want to impose anymore than I have already have." I just felt so guilty for having put him through so much, wearing borrowed clothes, and sleeping on a lent sofa.

"Well, just call me if you need anything. Goodnight." And then Kaito was gone. Over the next maybe ten minutes, I just couldn't get to sleep no matter so much I tossed and turned. And just when I thought I was about to doze off, there was a crash of rippling thunder.

My eyes flew open in terror, and before I knew it I was throwing my blanket over my head praying that it would stop soon. Of course it didn't, only getting worse. I just had to swallow what little pride I had left in order to keep calm. I had to crawl over to Kaito's room because I was too scared to try and stand up.

"Kaito?" I opened his door, to find Kaito sort of in the midst of waking up."Can I come in?"

"Yeah, what is it?" He said sleepily. But before I could answer, the thunder crashed again causing me to collapse to the ground in fear. "You're afraid of thunder?"

"Yeah," I said embarrassed. "I don't really like to tell many people just because they make fun of me. I've just always had to deal with this, well everything on my own."

"You can still sleep in my bed if you want." Kaito was getting up, when the loudest crash came. I tried to stop, but I couldn't help but clutch on to his as tight as I could.

"Don't go," I whispered. "Please. I can't handle it anymore." Kaito looked down at me with his sapphire eyes, and he embraced me back.

"I never would." Kaito's face inched closer to mine. "I really like you. You know that Gumi, right?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "I really like you too." The distance was closed between us, by who I don't know but I really didn't care. All that matter was that his lips were on mine, and I felt better than I have in what seemed like forever.

**Author's note**

**I know that this is my first author's note for four chapters, but better late than never. If you do happen to come across my fanfic, then I'd greatly appreciate it if you could take the time to review this or any of the other chapters. Even if you hate it, I'd still like to hear your criticism. This is my first fanfic, so I'd like all the feedback I can get so I can improve my writing as much as I can.**

**-ameil159**


End file.
